Our Songs, Our Life: A collection of memories
by Alice Heavenly
Summary: "Para aquellos que hemos vivido tanto, cada momento tiene una canción para recordarlo" Las de Soul y Maka son muchas, porque son muchos momentos significativos, momentos de uno, de dos o de muchos, porque estas eran sus canciones, porque esta es su vida...Rated M por futuras escenas fuertes. Ooc. Y quizás AU
1. Just Ride

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

**¡HOLA A TODA LA GENTE BONITA QUE LE GUSTA CANTAR ASÍ! (?)**

**Hola a todos :3 Mi nombre es Alice, soy nueva en fanfiction y este es mi primer fanfic aqui.**

**Tengo años que no subo uno así que son libres de dar sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre la manera en que escribo 3 **

**Básicamente esto es una colección de One-shots basados en Soul, Maka y sus adyacencias (?) Pero siempre centrado en esa pareja.**

**¡Ustedes pueden escoger y sugerir canciones! Significaría mucho para mi **

**Me disculpo por alguna falta ortografica que se me haya pasado por alto **

**Sin mas que decir. Nos leemos abajo **

**Atte: Alice **

* * *

**Part One: Ride – Lana del Rey**

_**"Oí a la aves en la brisa de verano**_

_**Y aceleré**_

_**No trates de detenerme ahora**_

_**He tratado de no meterme en problemas**_

_**Pero, cielo**_

_**Tengo una guerra en la cabeza"**_

A Soul le gustaba conducir su motocicleta…

Una preciosa Harley Davidson por las carreteras del árido desierto de Death City, con la brisa siempre de su lado haciéndole compañía

Las personas lo veían como todo un temerario, un rebelde y un desadaptado. Siempre metido en esa coraza hecha con su chaqueta de cuero negro, que le daba un aspecto sumamente amenazante

Siempre tan cerrado con todos…

Menos con ella…

Su compañera de caminos…

Su rebelde sin causa…

Como cualquier otra tarde, el vehículo dejo los caminos salientes de Death City con sus dos pasajeros habituales a bordo. Era una costumbre relativamente reciente de ambos salir a recorrer los caminos por cualquier razón que solo ellos consideraban coherentes y para el resto del mundo solo era un desperdicio de tiempo por razones triviales. Salían por divertirse, por despejarse..

Porque los hacía sentir vivos…

El viento golpeaba sus rostros con la misma fiereza con la que el motor de la moto rugía, rompiendo el silencio de la carretera totalmente solitaria, solo dejando una estela con el polvo que levantaban. Los lentes de aviador en el rostro del albino cubrían sus ojos rojos y su ceño fruncido formando una expresión impasible mientras mantenía la vista fija en el camino. Maka se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda con las lágrimas lanzándose en caída libre por su rostro. Las mismas que no le habían abandonado cuando salieron de casa hacia un par de horas atrás.

Ella había llegado llorando a casa, buscando refugio y consuelo en los brazos de su novio y arma. El simplemente se lanzó contra ella, acogiéndola contra su pecho mientras la oía llorar en sus brazos.

– ¿Spirit otra vez?

Pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello cenizo con adoración, sintiendo como el corazón se le volvía añicos al verla en tal estado causado por la desatención del idiota de su padre. La Albarn se limitó a asentir mientras se aferraba con fuerza a el

– Quieres irte…

No había preguntado, había sido una afirmación con puntos y comas. Escucho como la rubia gemía entre lágrimas y la vio levantar la cabeza para encararlo, con los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas rojas.

– **Estoy harta de sentirme como si estuviera jodidamente loca…**

Exclamo en un sollozo ahogado. Esa imagen solo pudo encogerle el corazón al albino, instalándole un nudo en la garganta que lo impulso a hacer lo único que podía hacer por ella, y esperaba que funcionara, simplemente tomando sus llaves y tironeándola del brazo hasta el estacionamiento

Y ahí estaban ambos, esperando que la luz del crepúsculo drenara todos sus problemas. Que se llevara todo por lo que no podían dormir en las noches, las penas, los problemas…

Después de un rato, los sollozos de Maka cesaron, el chico de ojos rojos relajo la expresión levemente, aliviado en parte porque ya no lloraba. La Albarn se acercó al oído de Soul…

– Acelera…

Pidió en su susurro adornado con la voz queda de quien esta fuera de sí en ese momento. La guadaña mortal solo pudo responder apresurando el paso del vehículo mientras una sonrisa se colaba en su rostro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Soul sintió el peso de su novia abandonar su espalda, sintiendo como ahora apoyaba las manos firmemente en sus hombros. El solo ensanchó su sonrisa, sabiendo lo que venía…

Maka se levantó, poniéndose de pie, apoyándose en los hombros del albino y los pedales traseros de la motocicleta. Extendió los brazos, soltando el cuerpo del chico de ojos rubí, dejando que el viendo soplara su cabello suelto y su ropa. Dejando que esa conocida y cálida sensación de libertad la invadiera mientras Soul aceleraba más…

Y gritaron…

Ambos gritaron como la primera vez que escaparon juntos al atardecer…

Hacia un lugar incierto que pretendía ser su lugar feliz…

Donde no había presión ni errores…

Solo ellos, ellos y una entera eternidad para amarse…

Las estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno cuando ambos decidieron parar en esas solitarias y escasas estaciones de gasolina.

El albino de ojos rubí se encontraba apoyado contra una columna al lado de los surtidores de combustible, mientras llenaba el tanque de su querida Harley. Maka se había soltado de el hacía varios minutos atrás, con un simple "Ahora vuelvo" mientras su vista se mantenía fija en algo dentro de una tienda de ropa. El simplemente la esperaba afuera, fumando un cigarrillo mientras su vista vagaba entre el cielo, su Harley y las converse en sus pies, cuando sintió un pequeño y delicado toque en su hombro, que lo tomo lo suficientemente desprevenido para que se sobresaltara y volteara de inmediato. Miro a la chica mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo de su boca con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Cool…

Pronuncio haciéndola reír con gracia. La joven de ojos color esmeralda se había comprado una chaqueta de cuero negra, idéntica a la que su novio habitualmente usaba y ese momento no era la excepción.

El varón sonrió ampliamente, con sus dientes de tiburón y sus sonrisas propias, atrayéndola contra su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella volvió a reír de buena gana, corriendo sus brazos por sobre su cuello…

Y la beso…

Con todas las fuerzas de su alma…

Con todas esas ganas de protegerla y mantenerla siempre a su lado, feliz y sonriente.

La meister correspondió el beso, pasando sus manos de su cuello a sus mejillas con cariño, mientras las suyas adquirían un adorable color rojizo. Y por unos minutos, solo se escuchaba la canción que salía de uno viejo radio de uno de los ausentes trabajadores.

Se separaron solamente para mirarse el uno al otro, con sonrisas sinceras plasmadas en sus labios, con todo el amor que se sentían el uno al otro, mientras a ella el alma se le rompía de solo pensar que haría si el no estuviera allí.

Pasado un rato, ambos volvieron a la motocicleta.

– ¿Quieres regresar ya?

Preguntó Soul cuando el motor empezó a rugir nuevamente.

– ¿Dónde quedo tu sentido de aventura, Evans?

Jugueteo ella, a lo que él solo rio con ganas

– Bueno…Aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, Albarn

– Veamos a donde nos lleva el camino entonces…

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, de esas que solo dos personas que se aman realmente pueden compartir.

Y volvieron a acelerar…

Porque ambos estaban jodidamente locos…

Pero se amaban…

Y en ese momento…

Solo querían escapar…

Con la brisa de verano, oyendo a las aves…

Sin prejuicios ni preocupaciones…

Porque sabían muy bien que nunca se lastimarían el uno al otro, pues su amor, era más sincero que el color azul del cielo…

Ya habría tiempo para regresar…

Pero por ahora, solo escaparían…

_**"…I Just Ride…"**_

* * *

**¿Y bien? D: ? ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Soy un asco? ¿Aceptable? ¿Tengo un "Troll" en los TIMOS de escritura? (?)**

**Quiero agradecer a los que llegaron hasta aquí y se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia :'D Son Amorsh (?)**

**Como dije antes, son libres de pedir canciones y de opinar sobre la forma en que escribo**

**Solo agradecería mucho que me expresaran sus criticas de manera constructiva. **

**Déjenme un Review que no cuesta náh (?) para saber si les gusto :3 **

**Nos vemos en el segundo capitulo **

**Con cariño, Alice **


	2. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Holi, Hola mis amores**

**¿Como están, como siguen todos?**

**Yo, ahogada por exámenes D:**

**Pero todo sea por obtener mi titulo de bachiller o.ó/**

**Aquí esta la segunda parte de este fanfic :DDD**

**Al fin D:. Me costó horrores escribirlo, por falta de tiempo, las ideas me quedaban cortas y al día siguiente ni me acordaba**

**Pero aqui esta, y espero que les guste :3**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron TAT Me hicieron Happy (?)**

**Sigan ejemplo, haganme feliz con un Rev e.e No sean malitos...**

**Como siempre, les recuerdo que pueden recomendar canciones para capitulos siguientes :3**

**¡Por favor haganlo! Me quedo sin ideas u.u **

**Ahora...¡A LEER!**

* * *

Part Two: How to be a Heartbreaker – Marina and the Diamonds

"Así es como se es un Rompecorazones.

A los chicos les gusta algo de peligro

Los hacemos caer por una extraña

Una jugadora

Cantando un falso Te amo.

O al menos…

Eso es lo que creo que hago"

**_Enamorarse._**

**_Es una de las experiencias que más dejan huella en tu vida_**

**_Algunos salimos airosos de esas relaciones amorosas que terminan, milagrosamente en buenas amistades._**

**_Otros salimos heridos de relaciones desastrosas que solo pueden acabar en el caos y ambas partes lastimadas._**

**_Todos hemos tenido romances así ¿Verdad?_**

**_Tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa._**

**_Tan dañinos como un huracán _**

**_Y Soul y Maka lo sabían muy bien…_**

**_Es por eso que estamos aquí hoy…._**

**_Bienvenidos a: "Como ser un Rompecorazones 101"_**

Las luces del establecimiento nocturno titilaban con tediosa repetición al ritmo de la estruendosa música que emanaba de los altavoces, directo desde la mesa del Dj, un remix cutre de las mejores canciones del momento.

El ambiente era pesado, la gente formaba una gran masa en el centro de la pista de baile, moviéndose al compas de la música mientras el aire se impregnaba en una gran variedad de vapores afrodisiacos y quizá hasta psicotrópicos, de esos que te empujaban al punto máximo de tu libido y te llevaban hacia un estado de fantasía donde se te era concedido todo…

Todo menos cordura…

Entre las luces, la multitud, el aire, la música…Podía verse con total claridad como un par de ojos brillaban con malicia en la oscuridad.

Rojos.

Como la sangre del corazón inocente que iba a ser apuñalado esa noche.

El albino tomo su copa de ginebra, sintiendo como el sabor del alcohol se deslizaba por su garganta, quemándole el esófago. Sacudió la cabeza por el amargo gusto que le dejo en el paladar, pero lo suficientemente dulce para sacarlo de la realidad agónica a la que estaba sometiendo su propia cabeza.

Echó una mirada rápida al lugar, muchas candidatas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo olvidar a ese tormento cenizo. Se regaño a sí mismo por ser tan exigente. Claro que ninguna de ellas sería candidata si quiera para compararla con Maka…Pero debía aceptar la realidad.

Ella jamás sería suya.

Volvió a mirar a los al rededores, como si fuera una bestia en acecho de su siguiente presa.

Soul divisó a una chica de cabellera negra ébano, de ojos grises y prominente cuerpo de modelo.

Sonrió de medio lado

Esa chica sería la próxima presa de la cobardía de Soul….

**_"__La regla número uno, es que te tienes que divertir"_**

Pasado un rato, Soul se encontraba hablando con la _afortunada de la noche_ en una mesa mas apartada.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

Se escucho a la señorita decir emocionada, mientras se apegaba más al albino

– Claro cariño, ha sido amor a primera vista….

Afirmo con una sonrisa que podría convencer a cualquiera, su mejor arma en el arsenal

– Oh, ¡Te amo, Soul!

La misma frase, de otra boca diferente cada noche.

De tanto repetirla, al chico empezaba a darle asco.

Fingió una sonrisa, por respeto a su acompañante.

– Yo igual….Eh…Cariño

Dijo sustituyendo el nombre de la chica, el que, raramente, no recordaba.

Pasado un rato, con una charla sencilla y un par de frases de bolsillo, la guadaña se encontraba en los pasillos ocultos de los lavados, _conversando_ con aquella linda chica que ahora era su _novia de turno._

_Conversando contra la pared…_

¿Cuál era su nombre?...

La chica gimió su nombre, con los ojos cerrados, abrumada por el placer que le causaba el albino. Pero el, se mantenía con los ojos abiertos, mirando un punto muerto de la pared mientras sus labios se ocupaban de su cuello, moviéndose por pura inercia.

En algún momento, esa larga y ondeante cabellera negra, se convirtió en una corta y sencilla cabellera rubio cenizo, haciendo que el albino volviera en sí al ver como esos ojos grises, nublados de lujuria se volvían verdes.

– _Soul…_

–Maka…

– ¿Qué?

Al parecer aquello no había sido un pensamiento, la chica lo miro ligeramente extrañada, pero sin dejar de estar desencajada.

– Que te amo…

Mintió el albino justo a tiempo para volver a otorgarle el placer que iba a pasar por alto ese detalle. Por mucho que deseara que esos ojos fueran verdes y ese cabello cenizo.

Media hora mas tarde, Soul caminaba como si nada hubiese pasado fuera del baño, mientras la chica a su lado halagaba lo increíble que el albino era.

– Si si bueno, tengo que irme

La desilusión se reflejo en los ojos de la novia de turno de Soul.

– ¿Me llamaras?

La chica lo miro con unos ojos de suplica, que para el arma, fueron más que sencillos de pasar por alto.

– Claro, claro.

La chica pareció feliz y en el acto escribió su número y dirección en una servilleta y se la entrego a Soul, siendo para el esto muy predecible, ya que con todo el jaleo, las chicas nunca pedían su número telefónico, por lo que no tenían por donde encontrarlo hasta que el las llamara, y solo entonces, lo hacía desde un teléfono público.

– Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Adios, Melany.

– Soy Rebecca…

Corrigió la chica

– Si, eso, adiós, te llamare.

Una promesa falsa para dejarle una sonrisa y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando la chica lo detuvo.

– Te amo Soul.

Pronunciaron sus labios excesivamente cubiertos con brillo…

– Si, yo también.

Respondió soltándose bruscamente de su agarre para dirigirse hacia su motocicleta.

**_"__Pero cuando termines…Debes ser el primero en correr"_**

En la otra punta de Death City, Maka suspiro, pasando silenciosamente la página del libro que tenía en su regazo. La única luz que predominaba en la sala y en el departamento que compartía con su compañero, era la de la lámpara de mesa, ubicada justo al lado del sofá donde ella reposaba.

Le echó una rápida mirada al reloj, volviendo a suspirar.

03:15AM

Al parecer Soul se quedaría fuera esa noche, también.

_"_**_La regla número dos, es no acercarte demasiado a alguien a quien puedas perder"_**

El segundo periodo de clases en el Shibusen dio final con el sonido de la campana, los estudiantes se abarrotaban en la salida del salón donde los técnicos y armas de mayor rango recibían orientación, ansiosos de ir a tomar su almuerzo.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que dejaron de ser los niñatos de doce años de antes, ahora Maka tenía 17, Soul 18. El albino no había cambiado mucho, pero en su meister, el cambio era demasiado notable.

Ya no usaba el cabello en esas sosas coletas de su niñez, ahora lo llevaba suelto, libre de adornos o ataduras, a veces, solo sujeto con un lazo, igualmente, había cambiado su antiguo uniforme por el blanco de Spartoi. Quizá lo mas notable era que, bajo todos los regaños e insistencias de Liz, había cedido a ponerse algo de maquillaje, usando un pequeño corazón dibujado en el pómulo de su mejilla. Había nacido como un juego, pero al ver que le lucía muy bien, había decidido dejarlo ahí.

**_"__La regla número tres, es que debes poner tu corazón en tu mejilla…."_**

Cuando el último libro estuvo dentro de la mochila, la rubio cenizo se la colgó de la espalda, enfilando hacia la salida, justo cuando fue interceptada por Hero

– Hola Hero, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Saludo amablemente la chica mientras el joven rubio canario miraba a otro lado sonrojado.

– Ehrm, Si. Me preguntaba si tu…Maka…Querías salir conmigo este fin de semana…Pondrán una feria y quizás…

– Ehm…No lo se… Tendría que pensármelo.

– Oh, de acuerdo, si decides ir conmigo, házmelo saber

El tono de desilusión del chico se sobrentendía en su voz, haciendo que un nudo se instalara en la garganta de Maka. Hero salió por la puerta, tratando de aparentar que no había sido rechazado por la –ahora más popular entre los chicos- Maka Albarn. La rubia de ojos esmeraldas respiro hondo, soltando el aire en un ruidoso suspiro. Era la quinta invitación que rechazaba en el día.

Después de recorrer algunos de los inmensos pasillos de la academia de técnicos y armas de Shinigami, la meister de guadaña hizo su acto de aparición en el comedor, ubicándose en la mesa que solía compartir con sus amigos.

– Te has tardado, Maka…

Menciono Tsubaki mientras le hacía lugar a la recién llegada.

– Si, lo siento, es que Hero se ha acercado a invitarme a la feria de ese fin de semana…

– ¿Otro más?

Preguntó Liz sorprendida, acercándose a su rubia amiga

– ¡Estas arrasando Albarn! Ni pensar que eres una obra mía…

La pistola fingió limpiarse un par de lágrimas de orgullo, lo cual le hizo reír a ella y a los demás, incluyendo a Kid y a Black Star, quienes se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación. La rubia se detuvo.

– A propósito… ¿Ninguno de ustedes….Ha visto a Soul?

Y ni bien Maka había terminado de formular la pregunta, los semblantes de sus amigos cambiaron de uno risueño a uno preocupado y hasta de desagrado, era incomodo tener que ser quien respondiera esa pregunta…

– No, Maka…

Termino por decir Kid, mirando como el brillo desaparecía de la susodicha. A todos se les instalo un horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad en el pecho, todos sabían que hacía unas semanas a la fecha, la guadaña se había estado portando muy extraño con Maka.

Según lo que la rubia les había contado, salía por las noches, se le notaba mas despreocupado y descuidado que de costumbre, no quería acercarse más de lo necesario a ella y a veces ni siquiera llegaba a dormir, como la noche anterior.

Pero quizá, quienes más se sintieron incomodas fueron las chicas, ya que todas estaban enteradas de los recién encontrados sentimientos de Maka hacia su arma.

– B-Bueno Maka, tranquila, seguramente este en casa descansando, ya que anoche seguramente no ha de haber dormido nada….

Intento animarla Tsubaki, pero la mirada de angustia y preocupación no desaparecía de su rostro….

Un par de horas después, Maka caminaba por los pasillos en dirección hacia la biblioteca.

Ya había llamado a casa, al móvil de su arma y nada que daba señales de vida. Por lo que decidió, tras la decimo sexta llamada a casa que lo mejor sería relajarse, quizás Tsubaki tendría razón y estaría tendido de largo a largo en la cama, por lo que decidió que un buen libro sería lo mejor para mantener su mente ocupada.

De camino a la biblioteca, al torcer la esquina de un pasillo, Maka pudo divisar una cabellera blanca. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aliviada por ver a su compañero y amor platónico a salvo. Soltó un aliviado y largo suspiro, quitándose un peso de encima y preparándose para ir a estrechar al albino en sus brazos y decirle lo preocupada que estaba, luego darle un enorme Maka-Chop por preocuparlo.

Pero al parecer, Soul ya estaba ocupado….

Conversando con una chica de la clase NOT…

_Conversando contra la pared…_

_Con sus labios contra su cuello…._

**_"…__.Pero nunca debes ponerlo en tu manga…."_**

Maka se quedo sin aire, mientras sus orbes esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas. Era tan jodidamente masoquista, que ni si quiera podía moverse de donde estaba….

Y, maldición, él ni si quiera notaba su presencia…

Seguía muy ocupado con su mano bajo la falda de la chica…

Luego de varios minutos de aquella dolorosa tortura que era obligarse a sí misma a ver eso, su cuerpo reacciono…Pero solo alcanzo a dar unos cuantos pasos en reversa, y solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se digno a correr, a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas abandonaban sin permisos sus ojos.

"Maldición. Maldición. ¡Maka! ¿Cómo has podido enamorarte de alguien así?"

Le gritaba su sub-consciente.

"¡El nunca va a fijarse en ti, solo te ve como su compañera!...Tu solo eres una sosa y plana comelibros…."

**_"…__.A menos de que quieras probar la derrota…"_**

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando choco con alguien que la mando de lleno al suelo. Se sobo la cabeza, se había llevado un buen golpe contra la pared, luego abrió los ojos, para disculparse con quien había chocado, que resultaba ser nada mas y nada menos que Hero…

– Y-Yo…Lo lamento, Hero… No te vi…

Dijo entre sollozos, tratando de limpiar su rostro y de taparlo de la inquisidora mirada del otro técnico

–No importa…. ¿Qué te paso, Maka? ¿Has estado llorando?

Las imágenes de Soul y la chica azotaron la mente de Maka, y ella solo bajo la cabeza, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas de no romper en llanto delante del rubio canario. De repente, tras toda esa ola de lamentación y autocompasión, la mente de Maka fue invadida por un sentimiento de rabia…

¿Acaso el creía que ella nada mas era una sosa y plana rata de biblioteca que no podía gustarle a nadie?

Pues le demostraría lo contrario…

– No ha pasado nada Hero….Solo que…

Hizo una pausa, llenándose de aire y valor para continuar. Levantó la cabeza, con la sonrisa mas coqueta que tenía en su arsenal, mirando a Hero con una mirada inquisidora y un tanto provocativa. Al menos había heredado los dotes de su padre para ligar.

– Te iba a decir que, tome una decisión….¡Me encantaría ir a la feria contigo!

Con la sonrisa que Maka otorgó a su acompañante, Hero se sonrojo fuertemente, mientras una sonrisa amplia invadía su boca.

– ¿E-En serio, Maka? ¡G-Genial! Pasare por ti el sábado al medio día.

La nombrada sonrió, mientras una bestia con zarpas le arañaba las entrañas.

El resto del día paso tranquilo, Soul había decidido unirse a sus amigos en la siguiente clase, justo antes de la salida.

– Hola Maka. Chicos. Lamento la tardanza, había estado en un entrenamiento de Death Scythe…

Los demás le disculparon, mientras Maka solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana….

Menudo entrenamiento….

Cuando las clases dieron su final, la guadaña estaba esperando a Maka junto a su motocicleta, listo para enfilar hacia su departamento para un merecido descanso.

– ¿Lista para ir a casa, Maka?

Ella ni si quiera respondió, aun con las imágenes de la tarde latiéndole en la mente. Le dolía, lo que un infierno, pero por consejos de Liz, no podía dejarse caer, mucho menos que su compañero viera cuanto le dolía su anterior indiferencia y luego eso. Se había dedicado a contarle lo sucedido a las chicas, cuando salieron en su búsqueda y la encontraron en los lavados hecha un mar de lágrimas, después de hablar con Hero.

Cuando Soul montó en su Harley Davidson haciéndole espacio a Maka, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

– Hoy quiero caminar.

Dijo sin más, con un áspero y seco tono de voz. El albino solo la miro confundido.

– Pero Maka, está oscureciendo, nuestra casa está lejos, no puedes ir caminando.

– No te mostraste tan preocupado por llevarme en la mañana cuando no llegaste anoche a dormir.

La Death Scythe abrió los ojos, luego de unos segundos su expresión cambio a una de empatía. Las palabras de Maka habían dado justo en el punto exacto, como cuchillos afilados sobre una diana. La expresión de Soul se endureció.

– ¡Bien, como quieras!

Le espeto con rudeza, acto seguido, el motor de la motocicleta rugió, y Soul desapareció tras una ráfaga de polvo. Las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos esmeralda de la joven…

–…. ¡Bien!

Grito con la voz quebrada, ya tras varios segundos después de la partida de Soul. Contrario a todo lo que había recomendado Liz, se echó a llorar en las escaleras del Shibusen por un rato.

–"Es un idiota, un insensible y un desgraciado…"

Pensó Maka, levantándose de las escaleras y limpiando su rostro lloroso y sonrojado.

–"Pero esto es un juego que puede jugarse de dos…."

El día de la cita con Hero había llegado, en todo ese tiempo Maka y Soul no habían cruzado palabra, los chicos lo sabían pues en esos días, ambos habían salido, con distintos destinos.

Maka a casa de Kid con las chicas

Soul a la cancha de baloncesto.

– ¿Sabes que Maka tiene una cita el fin de semana con Hero?

Había preguntado cautelosamente Kid, pues se lo había escuchado a Liz comentar por teléfono.

El chico de ojos rojizos escupió literalmente la soda que estaba bebiendo

– ¿Qué?

– Se lo he oído a Liz.

Respondió el azabache.

– Te lo he dicho colega. La estrategia que estas usando es estúpida, si te gusta Maka, solo ve por ella y ya. No entiendo tu punto de alejarte e ir a revolcarte con cualquiera para intentar olvidarla como si eso diera resultado. Tu dios nunca se equivoca.

Irrumpió Black Star. Por primera vez diciendo algo en lo que no se le podía refutar ni un pelo de que tenía la razón en su totalidad. Y era cierto, pues la expresión del albino se contrajo en completa nostalgia, las palabras de su amigo ninja habían dado justo en el clavo.

– Ustedes no entienden...

Se limito a decir

– No hay nada que entender, Soul. Más que estas actuando como un completo idiota.

– No, Kid, es lo mejor, Maka tiene demasiados prejuicios acerca de los hombres….Ella…Merece algo mejor que yo…

Maka no había dicho nada de la cita con Hero a Soul, por lo que, cuando la rubia ceniza salió de su habitación, el albino no pudo hacer más que mirarla de arriba abajo, se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco, atado a la espalda y corto hasta la mitad de los muslos. Para acompañarlo, usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro encima, y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Su cabello estaba simplemente peinado detrás de su oreja izquierda, cayendo en su hombro derecho con gracia, al igual que su flequillo ante su frente.

Simplemente hermosa.

**_"__La regla número cuatro, es que te tienes que ver pura…"_**

Soul fue sacado cruelmente de su ensoñación por el ruido de los tacones de la joven rubia sobre el piso de madera. Sacudió la cabeza y ella ya se dirigía hacia la puerta. El ambiente entre ellos se sentía increíblemente

– ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó. Sabía muy bien que se dirigía a su cita con Hero, pero no podía ser tan indiscreto como para decírselo.

– Si realmente te importa, voy a una cita.

– ¿Con quién?

– Eso no es e tu incumbencia, Evans

Siseó ella con cierto desprecio en su voz.

– Claro que si me importa.

Dijo él, levantándose del sofá donde estaba y caminando hacia ella, para enfrentarla, pero justamente cuando estaba listo para hablar de su extraña actitud. El timbre sonó. Maka se escabullo por uno de los costados y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

– ¿Llego muy pronto?

Preguntó un sonrojado Hero en la puerta.

– No, para nada. Déjame voy por mi bolso.

Respondió la rubia cenizo sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Maka desapareció en el umbral del pasillo y una sensación de asco invadió completamente la mente de Soul

–"Se sabe que será horrible pero nunca se está bien preparado"

Pensó, respirando hondo y echando una mirada despectiva a Hero. ¿Qué carajos le había visto Maka a ese perdedor? El podía darle muchas de las cosas que podía darle Hero y mucho mas. Sin mencionar que podía quererla y amarla mucho mas que nadie. Tratarla como una verdadera princesa y protegerla de cualquier cantidad de…..

Se golpeó el rostro mentalmente al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

–"Cálmate Soul, recuerda que quieres alejarla de ti….Hero…Hero será mucho mejor partido para ella que tu…Se enamoraran, se casaran, Spirit lo aprobara, serán felices, formaran una familia…"

Por cada una de las ideas que se presentaban en su cabeza, sentía como una bestia le arañaba las entrañas y un nudo se le instalaba en la garganta.

Cuando Maka volvió a aparecer en la sala, tomó por el brazo a Hero, sonriéndole ampliamente.

– Te ves hermosa, Maka.

Alagó el chico de ojos azul cielo, haciéndola reír encantadoramente.

– Gracias, Hero.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera del departamento, Maka se volteó a ver a su compañero antes de cerrar la puerta. Sonrió con suficiencia, enviándole un fugaz beso al aire al albino

**_"…__Dales un beso de despedida en la puerta…"_**

Y la puerta se cerró.

Dejando a Soul prácticamente con una guerra mental por dentro.

Deseando no haberla dejado ir

Haberla hecho quedarse y gritarle a la cara todo lo que sentía por ella. Haberle comido a besos y quitarle todos esos prejuicios a mordiscos…

Ese beso ni si quiera le había rozado y lo había dejado bastante turbado.

**_"…__.Y déjalos deseando mas…"_**

Una vez habían abandonado el edificio, la emoción se había marchado del cuerpo de Maka, dejándola con una sonrisa falsa pegada al rostro. Estaba con Hero, pero su mente simplemente no estaba ahí, y la chica rogaba internamente porque no estuviera con Soul.

Luego del parque, Hero la había llevado a cenar a un bonito restaurante, se había portado como todo un caballero en la feria, y había hecho todo lo necesario para que cualquier chica quedara encantada con el rubio.

Pero Maka simplemente no estaba ahí.

Luego de cenar, Hero le había propuesto ir a un club nocturno y ella acepto, pensando que algo de alcohol le quitaría a Soul de la cabeza quizás

El ambiente del club era asfixiante hasta un punto preocupantemente placentero. Uno pensaría que Maka estaría a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero, en toda contrariedad, se encontraba en la pista abarrotada de gente, muy a gusto con el sudor corriéndole por el cuerpo y la sangre fluyéndole pastosa por las venas.

Estaba completamente fuera de sí, con la adrenalina demasiado alta para su bien. Restregándose contra el cuerpo del rubio como si no hubiese mañana, quien también estaba _muy alegre_ bajo los efectos del alcohol.

De un momento a otro. Hero rodeo su cintura con sus manos, y ella, lejos de lo que haría normalmente, correspondió el gesto, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. El chico comenzó a hacer un camino de besos desde su oreja a su cuello.

– Maka, eres preciosa….

Le susurro, y pese al ruido, Maka fue capaz de oírlo claramente.

– Siempre con ese aire que enamora a todos….Como si fueras peligrosa…

Una corriente eléctrica muy lejos del placer recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando Hero recorrió el costado de su cuello con su lengua.

– Maka, eres toxica…

Ella solo rió, suponiéndose que así se sentiría Soul y que sentiría si la viese ahora…

– El amor es toxico…

Respondió, sabiéndose el ser mas mundano del planeta y sin embargo se sentía jodidamente bien…

– Mi departamento no está muy lejos de aquí…

La propuesta era muy clara, quería tirársela. La expresión de Maka no cambió, pero el incomodo choque eléctrico volvió a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, esta vez acompañado de un hormigueo en su nuca, que claramente le decía que no saltara al precipicio donde se había puesto…

Pero sea por estupidez o por dolor.

Decidió acercarse más

Ambos entraron en el departamento del técnico, dando tumbos y riendo como dos patéticos idiotas. Cerraron la puerta como pudieron, mientras Maka se dejaba caer en el sofá de Hero y este se colocaba encima de ella, besando su cuello demasiado brusco para su gusto…

Cuando Hero deslizo su mano, apretando su trasero, Maka cayó de cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El precipicio estaba ahí, tenia que decidir si saltar o no…

Y decidió echarse para atrás.

La rubia empujo a Hero, sacándoselo de encima y haciendo que el chico la mirara extrañado.

– Hero…Y-Yo…Lo siento, no puedo…

No le dio ni siquiera tiempo para responder, simplemente se levantó, cogiendo su chaqueta del suelo y su bolso. Saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de su departamento.

Una vez corrió escaleras abajo y varios kilómetros fuera, se dejo caer en una de las bancas de un parque. Saco su celular, dispuesta a llamar a Soul para que viniera por ella, pero lo guardo al instante en que su número ya estaba marcado en la pantalla.

Se fijó fugazmente en la hora.

03:30AM

Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, se sentía más que estúpida y había estado a punto de cometer el más grande error de su vida

Se deshizo de sus zapatos de tacón y se levanto de la banca, disponiéndose a caminar hasta su departamento…

**_"__Pero siempre acaba igual…Las chicas….Hacemos todo lo que se necesite…"_**

Una vez llego, abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperando encontrarse con la sala vacía y oscura, pero se encontró con un Soul bastante consternado, sentado frente a ella en la mesa del comedor…

Maka miró al suelo, avergonzada. Le había estado esperando, y al parecer estaba preocupado…

– ¿Dónde mierda estabas?

El preguntó con rudeza. La chica de ojos esmeraldas no respondió…

– ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti?

Insistió, levantándose de su lugar y yendo hasta ella para tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla ligeramente. Pero ella seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

– Maka, apestas a alcohol. ¿Dónde estabas?

– En un club…

Se limitó a susurrar ella por lo bajo, pero el albino fue capaz de escucharla perfectamente.

– ¡¿Qué carajos hacías tu en un club, Maka?!

– ¡Lo mismo que haces tu todas las noches que no llegas a casa, joder!

Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, gritándole en la cara y por primera vez sintiendo la rabia corroerle el cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué no traes zapatos?

– He caminado hasta aquí.

La expresión de Soul se contrajo en una de rabia y preocupación, no solo había estado en un bar de mala muerte, conocía muy bien como apestaban esos lugares y Maka olía igual. Si no que también se había puesto en peligro caminando sola desde vete tú a saber que parte hasta su casa.

–¡¿Acaso sabes en el peligro en el que te has puesto? ¿Qué pretendes, Maka? ¿Por qué no me haz llamado para que te recogiera?!

Maka se sacudió fuertemente, soltándose de su agarre y empujándolo lejos de ella.

– ¡No actúes como si de repente te preocuparas por mi!

**_"__Porque las chicas no queremos, que nuestros corazones sean rotos en dos…"_**

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Maka? Has estado actuando extraño…

– ¡¿Yo?! ¡El que ha estado actuando raro eres tu joder!

El solo se quedo petrificado en su lugar, mirándola y sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía.

– ¡Todo este tiempo haz estado tratándome como una puta mierda! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta?! ¡Si hasta te he visto manoseándote por los pasillos con toda puta que se atraviesa!

Los gritos de Maka resonaban posiblemente en todo el edificio y el solo podía observarla como se derrumbaba delante suyo, sintiéndose el ser mas asqueroso y rastrero del planeta, lastimando a la persona que amaba más que a su propia vida.

– ¿Y yo, Soul? ¿Dónde queda lo que yo siento?

Sus palabras habían dado justo en el punto que hizo que el albino se derrumbara. Se puso las manos en la cara, escondiendo su mirada rojiza. Se sentía una puta mierda, horriblemente mal, quería dispararse en la cara por ser quien había hecho que esos hermosos ojos se cristalizaran en lagrimas de dolor. La había dañado, la había decepcionado…

– Perdóname, Maka…

_"__Así que es mejor ser falso…."_

La expresión de la chica se suavizo, mirando como el varón caía de rodillas en el suelo y oyendo como empezaba a sollozar.

– Soul…

– Perdóname por ser un idiota, por no tratarte como mereces, por dejarte que te fueras con ese imbécil de Hero, me he portado como un crío, queriendo alejarte de mí con mi actitud, pensando que, por mucho que te amara, jamás sería digno de estar contigo, ni darte todo lo que una chica tan maravillosa como tu se merece…

**_"__Y no nos podemos arriesgar, a perder el amor otra vez…"_**

Tras todo aquel discurso, los ojos de la chica brillaron.

La amaba.

Y pensaba que era maravillosa.

El solo seguía en el suelo, con la vista tras las palmas, por lo que no fue capaz de observar cuando la aludida se arrodillaba a su lado…

– Y demonios, sé que nunca le llegare a los talones ni a Kid, ni a Hero, ni a cualquier chico que quiera salir contigo. Pero siempre te voy a amar Maka, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo por mi yo…

– Te amo, Soul

Lo corto de sopetón, haciendo que la guadaña levantara su rostro para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban, de la manera mas hermosa que jamás lo habían hecho, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y esos labios color rojo se curvaban en una sonrisa de alegría plena.

Y sin pensarlo, la tomo por los hombros, besándola y descargando todo su amor en ese beso. Maka correspondió, acariciando su cabello.

Al pasar de unos minutos, ambo estaban acostados en el sofá. La cabeza de Soul reposaba sobre el pecho de Maka y solo tenía los jeans puestos. Mientras la rubia se había deshecho de la mayoría de su ropa, excepto de la ropa interior…

– Entonces…¿Dejaras de acostarte con cualquier par de tetas ambulantes que se te atraviese?

Rompió el silencio Maka, mirándolo con fingida seriedad…

– El único par de tetas que necesito, están aquí, Makita…

Ronroneo él, besando su cuello y haciéndola reír.

– Eres demasiado fácil, Soul

– Si se trata de ti…

La chica rió nuevamente, abrazándolo más contra su cuerpo, mientras el la apretaba por igual.

Estaban unidos, ahora por mas que una simple resonancia, por la amistad o por el dolor y el daño que ambos se hacían.

Esta vez era algo mas fuerte que un par de deslices y corazones rotos.

Y se asegurarían de no soltarse por nada del mundo…

**_"__Aquí están las pautas sencillas de cómo ser un Rompecorazones…_**

**_Pero tengan cuidado, mis pequeños casa novas…_**

**_Porque, por mas corazones que rompas._**

**_Siempre habrá alguien que robe el tuyo…"_**

* * *

**¡TADA!**

**¡Y terminamos! :DDD**

**¿Que tal, les ha gustado?**

**Me he superado a mi misma, es un one bastante largo e.e quise dividirlo en varios capitulos pero nah, me dio flojera y siento que si lo hiciera, se perderia la escencia de la cuestion (?)**

**Dejenme un rew para saber si les gusto :DD No les cuesta mas que un par de minutos**

**¡MOTIVACION MADAFAKAS!**

**UNO DOS, UNO DOS. SI NO DUELE NO SIRVEEEE**

**Okno e.e**

**Como siempre les recuerdo que pueden recomendar canciones para el siguiente capitulo **

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Los quiere, Alice**


End file.
